Thank You
by Zabuza's girl08
Summary: One afternoon when Saitou's about to leave his office, he heard a beautiful voice... who could that be?
1. The Meeting

Summary: one afternoon when Saitou's about to leave his office he heard a beautiful voice…

Who could that be?

One afternoon when Saitou's about to leave his office, he bid goodbye to his officemates

" See you tomorrow"

While walking through the corridor towards the stairs, he heard a beautiful voice

"Where is this pretty voice coming from?"

He wandered; he turned around and went to the park. There, he found a girl sitting on the top left branch of a sakura

Tree. He saw a blonde haired girl with long bangs and emerald eyes. She was wearing a blue flowered Kimono.

"Ma'am, you might want to be careful there. It's a perilous place to be." He said to the girl staring at him.

The girl almost fall because of shock

"That's very kind of you to care. But, too late to say it…"

She said while gaining balance again over shock. But failed because of the little birds on her way so, she fell and

Gave a little scream luckily, Saitou was already prepared for this.

"AS I was saying"

The girl continued

"I am Misami Ann Katanashi"

" I'm Saitou, Saitou Hajime

"Can you put me down?"

"Sure"

"Thank you for saving me, I'm going home now"

"Can I accompany you?"

" No thanks. I can go home by myself"

While walking, Misami disappeared on a thick fog.

She heard voices. Those voices were chasing her.

"Who's There?"

She found out that there were kidnappers chasing Misami. She ran and it's a dead end

"Hand over the wallet, miss"

" If you can… AAHHH!"

" Excuse me, you need some help?

" Yes…"

Saitou was on the roof

"If you win, you can the girl's wallet"

"WHAT? Saitou, how could you!!!" Misami Said

"If I win, I'll set you in the jail"

Saitou wasn't using his sword. Instead, he used his fists. Saitou jumped to the ground

" Shall we begin?"


	2. The Fight

Thank you (prt.2)

The men began to attack him

Saitou began to attack

Saitou and the kidnappers rushed after the attack, Saitou and the men stood still… in a few seconds, the men were down. Then he saw

Misami sat down and fell asleep with a smile. So, he decided to carry her at his back and went to his house

-/ The next day/-

Misami woke up with a smile on her face

"Good morning, Misami"

"Good morning, Saitou"

" I've already prepared breakfast for you. Here, let me help you get up"

" Thank you!" Misami smiled

"_This girl looks so pretty…"_

-/ Later/-

"I must be going now to my office" he said

" What if I leave your house later?"

" When you leave, lock the doors, Okay?"

"Okay"

Late in the afternoon, she's already in Kaoru's Dojo

" Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, where are you?" she asked

Then, She found out that Kenshin and Saitou are fighting. She didn't know that Saitou and Kenshin became enemies during the time of Bakamatsu.


	3. Thank you for everything

-/Later/-

Saitou ended his face up with blood while Kenshin at his shoulder. In a few seconds, They'll attack again But…

" Misami? Move! I'll attack Kenshin…"

"No! If you continue this fight… you'll lose a lot of blood…and Die…"

She said with tears falling from her eyes. Saitou was surprised…

I understand you… But, I have to fight…" he said

She moved and continued the fight

When Kenshin attacked, Saitou didn't Dodge it, but it was Misami. She dodged Herself

At that time Kenshin knew that it was Misami. He used his reversed edge sword backwards… she wasn't Slashed but punched using the reversed

Edge…

"Misami!!!" he shouted

"Saitou, don't worry. I just want her to rest because she doesn't want to see a fight full of bloodshed." Kenshin said

" I see. Where's her room?"

-/the next day/-

Misami woke up with a lovely smile on her face

"Wait, the fight between Kenshin and Saitou… was it a dream?"

Then she noticed that her blanket was Saitou's uniform

" His uniform… is so warm."

She saw Saitou sitting beside her, sleeping with a smile on his face. Then he woke up

"Good Morning, Misami…"

"Good morning, Saitou"

Misami leaned closer to him and Said…

"Saitou, Thank you, Thank you for taking care of me"

"No, Misami. I should thank you. If you hadn't stopped the fight, could have died"

Misami gave a hug to him, then, Saitou hugged back " I promise I'll protect you no matter what…"

"_Thank you for everything"_

OWARI

hoped you Liked my fanfic, it's my 1st fanfic… pls. Submit review!!!


End file.
